


自娱自乐的改梗合集 持续更新

by TheWesternTower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWesternTower/pseuds/TheWesternTower
Summary: 全都是改梗or借梗 尽量标明出处





	1. 情感热线

ABO

彼特奎尔坐在米兰诺号飞船顶部，夜风将他的外套吹的上下翻飞，他一动不动地像尊石像般，手指微颤，在通讯器上按上了一串号码。

“你好，这里是山达尔宇宙情感热线，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

奎尔将通讯器凑得近了些，他犹豫了一下，说：“我最近分手了，两次。”

“我对此表示遗憾，如果您需要我们提供建议的话，请提供更多的信息。”

“你们山达尔星人说话都一股子官方腔，怪死气沉沉的，让人听着冷冰冰的。”

“我们无法一时间改变……请不要对我们的工作人员进行人身攻击，不好意思。”

“我没有，”奎尔小声哼了哼，“对不起，我现在可能心情不太好。”

“不要紧……我们诚挚地希望能为你提供帮助。”

“我是个Omega。这样吧，我先跟你说说我的前前男友吧，他是个自大愚昧的Alpha，总是喜欢抡个锤子在九界乱飞。要不是当初因为我的宝贝飞船在新星军团围捕时被打中引擎，掉进他母星，我才不会遇到那个傻子。……等等等等，不是，你先别报警，我只是因为误会才被通缉的，真的，别挂别挂，相信我，好吗？谢谢。

好了，我继续讲，然后我接着被他母星的卫兵追捕，真见鬼，他们那儿的卫兵根本不听人解释的，他们朝我摇摇欲坠的飞船射了一炮，我只能听天由命等待坠机最后摔个血肉模糊了，没想到一个大个子正好站在坠落轨道上。再过几秒，他可能就会被压扁。我大喊着让他滚开，我可没想过要伤害什么平民，我是个好人！呃……除了一点无法避免的附加损失，我尽力了！

他刚一回头，我的飞船就撞上去了，你猜怎么了，那家伙，也就是我的前前男友，居然用手接住了我们——Jesus！……噢别理我，这只是我母星一句感慨的话，总而言之，我毫发无损，而且作为他星的宾客暂时留了下来，对，我之前忘记说了，他还是个王子！”

“抱歉先生，请容许我打断一下，请问您现在说的这些，有什么意义吗……？或者你有什么疑问？如果需要建议，我们认为您最好讲讲分手的原因。”

“噢，好吧。那我直接说吧。我们分手，完全、完全是他的错。”

奎尔气得拍了把自己的大腿，清脆响亮的声音在空中回响。

“我之前说了，我前前男友喜欢在宇宙乱飞，解决大大小小的麻烦，尤其偏爱地球，也就是我的母星，但是因为一些小小的原因……我并不喜欢我的母星，好吗，我不喜欢那个落后的小星球。但是他完全相反，在我认识他之前，他就在那里有一批自己的队友，取了个奇怪的自称，然后在地球上吵吵闹闹，我承认他们……是有那么一点实力，但是肯定比不上银河护卫队！

……银河护卫队……老兄……就是那个！算了……这不重要。

在闹掰之前，我们一直分头行动，怎么说，就是异地恋吧。我们偶尔见面，互相帮忙解决易感期和发情期，相处还算和谐，但是他经常会忙得晕头转向，老是会记错我的发情期，而每次他自己易感期一到，立马又会准时站在我的飞船上，他妈的，我诅咒那座该死的桥。

上一次我正在浴室里洗澡，突然那座桥就把他传了过来，直接传到了浴室，一个正处易感期的Alpha，直接面对着自家Omega男友，还是光着的，你觉得他还会做什么呢？浴室很窄，我体型本来就不算那种纤瘦的，硬生生又挤下了一个男的，我敢保证那次是我体验过最最最最最烂的一次性爱了。何况我出去以后还被全队员嫌弃，说我们俩的味道挂在浴室里几天都消散不掉——哪有那么夸张！

那次特殊时期过去以后，我为了小小的报复一下他，就偷偷用给浣熊剃毛的家伙，把他的头发给剃了，他原先是一头很飘逸的金发，闪闪发光，我趁着他睡着的时候给他剃了个寸头，你评评理，这过分吗？有他过分吗？我觉得我的腰可能已经造成了永久性的损伤！

我原先不清楚，他醒了之后发现自己头发没了，差点一道雷把我们的飞船撕成两片，我才知道那家伙这么看重自己的头发，他弟弟碰一下都不得，结果被我全部剪了，哈，证明我的报复还是很成功的。不出你所料，我们大吵一架，彻底分手了，就因为几撮愚蠢的头发。”

接线员沉默了一下，回答道：“或许您该这样想，既然他那么看重自己的头发，在您把他的头发剪掉之后他还没有直接把你送来山达尔监狱，我想这已经是他对你的爱，最好的表现了。”

“不，他真正爱的才不是我，是米奥尼尔。话说你的声音…是不是有些变了？”

“信号原因，先生。我们想问一下，这位米奥尼尔是……？”

“是他的锤子。”

“……好的，您还想和我们谈论你的前前男友吗？”

“不，我现在来说说我的前男友吧。”奎尔清了清嗓子。

“那段时间里我一直没有再谈过长期恋爱，突然有一天，一个宇宙快递送到了我手上。正是我前前男友的同事寄过来的，为了感谢我上次帮了他们解决了个小忙，里面是一台地球的通讯器，四四方方，挺薄，像一块比手掌大一点的屏幕，附上了说明书。在火箭检查一遍没有装载炸药，确保不是那个丢了金毛的混蛋报复我的恶作剧后，我开始上手操作了。

我很快就搞懂了操作方法，里面还有一个地球的社交软件，我也注册了，很有意思，我在地球上也有粉丝，虽然大家说的都是英语，但总有一些评论我看不懂，例如Slash fiction什么的，地球文化发展速度有时候真让我感到震惊。

……扯远了，绕回正题。我的前男友，就是在网络上认识的。

他说爱慕我很久了，并且教我使用手机，‘手机’，他们是这么称呼这块屏幕的，他带我用手机打游戏，教我如何在手机里搜索歌曲，还说可以用这个在宇宙点外卖食物，他教的很慢，很耐心，我不得不说他的声音透过电磁后显得更有磁性、更温柔，不像我前前男友，有点急躁，声音像打雷，现在想想，我当时真是聋了，声音怎么能说明一个人真正的内心呢。但我姑且先赞美一下朗和斯塔克，世界因科技变得更好。

我看了他的照片，觉得还不错，就暂时先答应了他的追求，异地恋，再一次。他一直没有公布他的坐标，我那段时间比较忙，也就没去理，就一直在网上聊天，遇到发情期就给自己扎一针，反正有机会再去地球也不迟，我前面已经说过了，我不喜欢地球，现在去还可能会撞上被我剃光的前前男友，所以我的计划里还和他没有见面这一项。

嗯……我前男友确实对我挺好的，虽然相隔几个星系，但仍经常给我寄地球零食，给我点外卖，还帮我查找银河系里哪些店有好吃的东西，他知道我喜欢吃东西，也知道我喜欢吃什么。说实话，在没到最后之前，我都非常高兴，甚至是感动的。因为我是那种，虽然个子挺高，但是容易……容易胖，而且体型也壮，不像一般的Omega，我朋友常常笑我活得太粗糙，我能怎么办，在银河系过亡命生涯哪有这么好的条件。

我的朋友们常常限制我吃东西，因为他们觉得我实在太容易胖了，连水的摄入量都要控制，绝了。所以你知道在那一群疯子眼底吃一点零食有多么艰难吗？我甚至一度怀疑我船长的位置名存实亡，于是乎在那段没有零食的艰辛日子，我前男友的快递就是我每天活着的唯一希望，他找的快递公司很特别，总是能送到我船附近，不管在银河的哪个角落，而且快递小哥总是包裹得严严实实的，一句话也不说，放下快递就跑，一点信息就不留下，我当时还天真地想着希望他能帮忙给我地球上的前男友也带点东西过去，他说不定会喜欢蒙巴或者犀牛兽呢！

那段时间就是，他一直寄，我一直吃，还要想办法藏起零食不让我的队友发现，后来我发现，最好的藏匿地点就是自己的胃，反正那些食品甜品的保质期似乎也不长。接着运动也停了，腾出时间和他打游戏聊天，到后来他的操作就赶不上我了，有时候又很秀，大多数还是菜的。但是他挺护着我的。”

“先生……”

“我知道了我知道了，我现在就讲重点。

从那以后我一直在横向发展，我的朋友开始怀疑我了，但是他安慰我说，现在较胖的Omega比较受欢迎，更何况你那不叫胖，就结实了一点，你看其他O，瘦巴巴轻飘飘的，哪里好看了，你猜怎么的，我就真信了他的鬼话！我自控力实在…烂得不像话，而且之前也说了我是那种易胖体质的，等看着我的体重一天天的往上飚，现在差不多应该……300磅了吧？我不知道，但当我连最喜欢的皮衣都穿不上时，终于一阵危机感降临到我脑袋上了。”

奎尔又想起昨天卡在驾驶座时被火箭疯狂嘲笑的场景，那时卡魔拉和德拉克斯两个人一起拽都没能把他拽出来，最后浣熊一边笑得满地打滚，一边指挥格鲁特把驾驶座拆掉，解救胖嚼船长。  
  
  
  
“最后，我实在只能迫于队友的严威，向脂肪低头，准备痛心和前男友提出不要再继续给我寄零食和点外卖了，这时一道光芒恰巧降落在船停靠的附近，然后快递小哥就这么从遮挡物后走出来，怀里抱着零食箱子。我向他哀嚎了一句，让他将零食退回去，我再也不想见到这些东西了。你知道后来怎么样吗？不，你不知道，而且如果我不说，你就永远都不会猜到……”  
  
  
  
接线员咳了一声打断了对方的自言自语。  
  
  
  
“那个快递员，听到以后，将快递箱往地上一扔，抬手将头上的兜帽掀了起来，我觉得那就是我一生的噩梦了。………………“  
  
  
  
“先生，您还在吗？”  
  
  
  
“………是的……还在，我稍稍平静了一下，你知道的，胖子有时候心脏的负担会很大的。  
  
  
  
然后，我，看到了一张无比熟悉的脸，正咧着嘴看向我。我的前前男友兼前男友，他说，没关系，他以后再也不会给你送零食了，因为我现在和你正式分手了。哈，他在报复我，就因为我剃了他的头发，他就要淹没我完美的身材。“  
  
  
  
奎尔低头看了一眼小肚子上厚厚的脂肪圈，忧愁地想挤出一点儿眼泪，以此缅怀自己曾经的八块腹肌，顺便又将索尔在心底诅咒个八千七百九十五万遍，咒他的头发再也长不长了。  
  
  
  
但是他很快就被打断了。  
  
  
  
“胖子快把你的屁股从米兰诺号上挪开！你没看到那一块都要被你坐塌了吗！还有，新星军团的人马上就要过来了，不想进监狱就快滚回船上！”  
  
  
  
  
“什……他们怎么得到我们的坐标的……？”  
  
  
  
  
一直没挂断的通讯器亮了起来，强制切换到视屏通话，戴伊队长的头像显现在屏幕上，他也咧着嘴。  
  
  
  
“谢谢你和我们聊了这么久，足以让我们的技术人员对你们进行定位并派出飞船，现在乖乖待在原地别动，我们要将你们带回去对你们轰炸阿斯嘉德仙宫的行为进行审判，别动，就不会受伤，奎尔。”

“全宇宙都已经受够了你和索尔在一起时那段时间的闪光弹了，我很高兴我的墨镜终于可以退休了。顺便说说，你应该去拨打减肥广告的电话，而不是情感热线。”

fin.


	2. 穷得叮当响

ABO

索尔和奎尔和大多数人一样，过着每天兢兢业业上班，勤勤恳恳工作的生活，组成一个典型的AO家庭，卡里有那么一点点积蓄，每天掐着指头算账过日子。

虽然生活窘迫，所幸奎尔和索尔的发情期和易感期碰巧撞在同三天，每当这个时候，两个人就会手拉着手，带着闪瞎众人的微笑，齐齐站在斯塔克面前请假，然后快快活活黏黏糊糊，在小公寓的各个地方疯狂做爱，在昏暗的灯光下释放本性，在吱呀作响的床上寻求慰藉，在交织萦绕的信息素里麻痹自己，忘却生活对他们的压榨。惟有角落掀起的墙纸张开灰黑色的嘴，见证着他们的结合。

索尔和奎尔紧紧拥抱着，仿若要将对方融进自己的血肉之中，借冲上神经的性爱高潮以填补身心上的空洞。小小的平房挤满了嘈杂：妇女尖锐的叫骂，玻璃瓶自由落体的炸响，孩童撕心裂肺的哭嚎，但是这些都不会打搅到他们一分一毫。我会让彼特叫得比他们都大声的，索尔想。

“我要射在里面了。”索尔轻柔地啄着奎尔睫毛上的泪珠，下身却用着相悖的力度，肉刃拓开层层软肉，以几近残忍的力度捣弄着奎尔温热敏感的生殖腔。奎尔被肏得迷迷糊糊的，腔内香甜的软肉在索尔顶进时欢叫着迎接贴近他，而又在抽开时不知餍足地挽留他。

“什么？”奎尔迷茫地睁开眼，声音有些沙哑，他感觉自己的嗓子应该是被火烧过，每吐出一个音节，都会像吞了刀子般的痛。Omega努力运转着自己仅剩不多的脑子，逐个字逐个字地解析着爱人的话，索尔要射了，他能感受的到。索尔和自己同样快乐；同样需要释放，同样攀上了欲望的巅峰，他会打开精关，将滚烫的精液注满他的生殖腔，如同他浓烈而火热的爱意，将自己填得满满的。然后他会在自己身体里成结，而自己只能再次尖叫着啜泣，搂紧他的Alpha，接受他给予的一切，为他孕育一个爱的结晶，他会怀孕？百分之一百，他会怀孕……他会怀孕，为索尔。

……不！等等！我不能！奎尔突然瞪大双眼。

“嘿！索尔！冷静点，没戴套，我会怀孕的，没钱买避孕药了。如果孩子出生，你听着，奶粉纸尿裤五千多，幼儿园学费一万二，小学学费十二万，初中学费十五万，高中学费十八万，大学……”

索尔抖了一下。

“啵”

他泄在床单上。

花几美分洗床单总比花几十万美元养个孩子好，索尔事后蹲在水盆旁边搓着床单边后怕地想着。

fin.


	3. 一个屁点燃爱的火花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #卡魔拉视角

奎尔喜欢极了索尔，这我是知道的。

废话，只有装了一只义眼的家伙才看不出来。

这天，那个小胖子自己坐在船上吸溜可乐，我们停泊在一块看不到星星的地方，于是在一片黑寂的环境下，他的背影就显得十分孤独。

你问我是怎么知道他在喝可乐的？man，他吸吸管时发出的声音大的能震撼灭霸。

“嘿卡魔拉，什么风把你吹来了?”

我奚落了他几句擅自离岗的话，然后本着关心船长的好意，坐到了他旁边。

“你怎么回事?”

奎尔的表情挣扎了一下。

奎尔在男神面前放了个屁，很响的那种。

他告诉我的。在气体酝酿，成熟，直至冲出封锁线的那一瞬间，他都自信自己的括约肌可以完美的将它化险为夷。

“但是我错了。它很响，算是我这二十多年来数一数二的响屁。”

我做了一个表示为他难过的表情，“我猜那应该是比你喝可乐还响了。之后呢?”

奎尔咬着吸管，“我和索尔说了抱歉，说自己大概是因为中午吃了太多法兰克香肠炖豆子。”

“法兰…什么豆子真这么通气？”

“我不知道，我只是随口说了一句，想缓和气氛。”

“那他呢？”

奎尔愤愤不平，将咬的发白的吸管吐了出来。

“他完全没有照顾我情面的意思，竟然还很认真的对我说：那你以后就尽量少吃吧。”

我很不留情面地笑了出声，吓坏了奎尔。

“连你也觉得好笑？那我完了。” ——于是银河系最危险的女人拍了拍他的肩膀，算是给予了他一点安慰。

在喜欢的人面前做了这么丢脸的事，即使是厚脸皮如奎尔，应该也没脸见索尔了。

但奇怪的是，男神在这时开始了他的绝地反击，一向冷淡的他竟开始向奎尔频频发起爱的攻势。一来二去，奎尔没出息的投降了。

某次闲聊，两人又说起了这个“屁”。

奎尔抱怨：“你像个木头一样不懂得缓和气氛。”

索尔挠头直乐。

“我当时光顾着高兴了。”

“高兴？”

“之前一直觉得你身为守护者的队长，那么高不可攀，心高气傲的，所以喜欢你也不敢坦白，但那天之后不知道为什么，我觉得我们之间的距离一下子拉近了很多。”

……

“你别说，我都没见过人可以放那么响的屁。”

……

中途因为一点私事，我离开了银护一段时间，回来的时候，据火箭说，现在放屁成了全船一个梗，而且他已经快被那对傻逼情侣搞疯了。

现在雷神已经在他心里从高贵狂野的地位落入凡尘了，甚至比泥土还要再低一点。

因为他经常会憋着屁到奎尔面前放出来，然后问他：

“彼特，这个有没有你的响？”


End file.
